I'm Amy
by Azelma Thenard
Summary: He was going to die. The creature always did that, drew her victims in and them froze the pond over. She had to save him. AU: In which, Castiel has gone to console the Doctor, Rory never existed and Dean and Sam get in a 'sticky' situation -Oneshot


**Hey! I got bored during the Christmas holidays, soooooo I wrote this. It's based on a gif I saw on tumblr- unfortunately I cannot remember where… but thanks if you did make it!**

I'm Amy

_AU: In which, Castiel has gone to console the Doctor, Rory never existed and Dean and Sam get in a 'sticky' situation_

"Sam we cannot go back in. We'll die. Let's just wait for Cas to get back from his meeting." They sat on a bench, overlooking a frozen pond.

"Who was he meeting again?"

"Someone called the _Doctor." _At the mention of his name her ears perked up. She had been listening to the whole conversation, first talking about aliens, monsters and then _her _doctor.

"Couldn't he do it another time?"

"He said it was important apparently this Doc can help us."

"I don't need medical help. I'm fine" Dean replied bluntly.

"No you're not. You miss him. You miss your Cas you're too stubborn to say it." Before Dean could reply, the pond began to bubble.

"Wasn't the pond frozen a minute ago?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Dean began to walk towards the pond.

"Dean, NO! Wait or go get help. I'll wait- you'll probably do something stupid."

"When did we get help? We're hunters; we are the ones who help."

"The glasses." Sam murmured,

"What glasses?"

"The ones Cas gave us. He said if we needed help, the glasses will contact the Doctor." She gasped. Still hidden behind the foliage, all she wanted to do was laugh. The Doctor kept the glasses, he still believed in her. After realising that the boys has gone silent again- she peeked through the leaves. One of them, probably Dean, had gone to the car, probably to get her glasses, leaving Sam to 'guard' the lake.

A minute had passes and there was still no sign of Dean. Sam began to pace back and forth, around the lake, when it started bubbling again. Sam began to panic. _Where was Dean?_ That was when the screaming began. Before she could react Sam had already jumped into the pond,

"NO!" She screamed running out of her cover. He was going to die. The creature always did that, drew her victims in and them froze the pond over. She had to save him.

Slipping off her shoes, she ran over to the side of the pond and dived in. Then she saw him, unconscious, pale, vulnerable and drowning. He was sinking further and further to the floor of the pond. Swimming as fast as her skirt allowed, her lungs tightened, her fingers became numb, _I must keep going. _Lack of oxygen was not her top priority her trip with the angels had made her immortal unlike her sinking companion. _Gotcha! _ She swam as fast as she could to resurface at the top of the pond, the water already ice cold, the once clear liquid fogging up. This was not helping her save the 6ft man in her arms.

Resurfacing, she gulped the fresh air, head spinning, teeth chattering, and dragged the boy onto the muddy patch of land at the side of the pond. She grabbed her shoes, fumbling with the laces, and put them on top of her frozen tights. Her already small, jumper was now sticking to her, she sighed, peeling the wet cotton over her head. That's when noticed that Sam still hadn't woken up. Ringing out her jumper, she placed it over his shoulders. It wasn't much but what else could she do? Hands shaking, she stroked his neck to find a pulse. Great. He's still breathing. She leaned over his face, frowning, His eyes twitched. Her frown magically turned into a grin, her fiery hair matted to the side of her face. His eyes flew open.

"You saved me." He said as she kneeled back.

"It's fine. How are you? I'm-" She was cut off by his lips pushed against hers. At first, she froze, and then kissed him back; hands on his shoulders, his hands were tangled in her hair. After what felt like a lifetime, he pulled back, grinning

"I'm Amy."

**Did you like it?**

**Eruditeamity x**


End file.
